beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ezah Sollef (Old)
Appearence Ezah Sollef is a tall man, slightly above avearage, wearing a haze undershirt with a black tie and black suspenders. His face lacks expressions. He wears a brown cap and circular glasses. Personality Ezah Sollef is a passive person: he dislikes fighting. He is someone of great intellect and professionalism, being the mastermind behind the plans of any organization or group that hires him. Usually cold and calculist, most people tend to stay away, friendships with him being hard to maintain due to his behavior. It’s also extremely hard to know what’s going on on his mind, since he usually is quite emotionless. However, he may show emotions in truly critical moments. . . . . Moves . . . Upgrades 1 - Slightly increases magic channeling rate. Also increases the amount of Haze Magic drained by the chains. (+0,2 per second for channeling and 0,1 to draining from the chains) 2 - Increases base damage. (+8 to every damaging abilty, AKA LMB and R) 3 - Increases time in which Mark stays on target. (+0,5 seconds) 15/15/15 Bonus: Upon pressing T, you shout “I AM NOT. A. MORON.” (163889195) . 50/50/50 Bonus: Upon pressing T, you shout the quote above. Upon pressing this once more, you shout the following part of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LovYNScgReY (From 8:06 to 8:18) Boss Information Phase One: In this phase, he will be partially holding back. Will still be a very tough fight for both the protagonists and the players. Themes: Dialogue - [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVXwqsJHHFA] Fight - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mhdlLlRMH_c Moves: 1: Multiple chains come from the chamber’s walls. Any players that touch them will take 10 damage per tick. Yes, per tick. The chains stay in place for the entire duration of this phase. 2: Releases a large pulse. Deals 45 damage. 3: Covers most of the battlefield in a purple mist. Players will take 45 damage every two seconds if still inside. Mist disappears after 5 seconds. 4: Purple blasts are shot around the chamber from unknown sources. They leave a trail that deals half of the damage as the blasts. Disappears after 2 seconds. Each blast deals 120 damage. 5: Very fast, small orbs swirl around Ezah, dealing 10 damage to every player that touches them. Boss HP: 45.000 Scales up massively with the amount of players in the server. Goes up to 135.000. Speed: 20 Phase Two: In this phase, Ezah will go at M A X I M U M P O W E R . Pretty insane levels of difficulty. Dialogue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XpgchQnaUY (Starting from 1:17) Fight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mp3gNFN61Y things from Phase One here but more powerful 2: Targets a certain player, before unleashing a barrage of chains on the player’s direction. 3: A random player will be attached to a chain coming from Ezah. The player will take 30 damage every second, for 3 seconds. 4: Targets players. A chain will be instantly attached to them. After 10 seconds, they will burst, dealing 150 damage to the players.This is unavoidable. Boss HP: 125.000 Scales massively with the amount of players in the server. Goes up to 375k. Speed: 30 Trivia * This was the first page to be added to the wiki, although on its previous form: Better Fanon, which was a wiki made exclusively for the best Devil Beater OCs. Category:Male CharactersCategory:Users of Haze